Videl
Videl (ビーデル) is a supporting character in the Dragon Ball ''manga, and in the anime ''Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super. She is the Human daughter of Mr. Satan and Miguel, and becomes Gohan's wife and the mother of their daughter Pan near the end of Dragon Ball Z. Videl Story Main Article: Videl Chapters Videl is a hidden character from the new Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle of Z. She can be unlocked by clearing the story with Mr. Satan. Videl has a story on her own just like any other character from the game. She starts off with her husband Gohan (Descent), her father Hercule, and her daughter Pan. She has three chapters and one bonus chapter with three Missions only. It's possible to maximize her to level 100 at full power. Chapter 1: 25th World Martial Arts Tournament Mission 1: Criminals in Satan City Objective: Defeat all 100 criminals Player: Player only. Mission 2; Toh Toh Rage! Objective: Defeat Toh Toh with Saiyaman Players: Videl and Gohan only. Mission 3; Training with Gohan Objective: Defeat Goten Player: Player only. Mission 4: Last Training Objective: Defeat Gohan Player: Player only. Mission 5; 25th World Martial Arts Tournament Objective: Defeat Spopovich Player: Videl only. Mission 6; Pure Evil Objective: Defeat Spopovich and Yamu Player: Videl and Satan only. Chapter 2: Evil Buu Saga Mission 1; King of the Underworld Objective; Defeat Debura and Pui Pui Player: Videl, Gohan and Hercule Mission 2; Majin Buu Objective; Defeat Majin Buu Player: Videl, Gohan and Hercule Mission 3; Evil Buu Objective: Defeat Evil Buu Player: Videl, Gohan and Hercule Mission 4; Gotanks and Piccolo are Absorb? Objective: Defeat Buu (Gotanks Absorb) Player: Videl, Hercule and Ultimate Gohan Mission 5; My Boyfriend! Objective: Defeat Evil Buu (Gohan Absorb) Player: Videl and Hercule Mission 6; True Form Objective: Defeat Kid Buu Player; Videl and Hercule Mission 7; Final Battle Objective: Defeat Kid Buu Player: Videl only. only you and Hercule Chapter 3: Great Saiyaman Mission 1; The Return of Frieza Objective: Defeat Frieza (final form), Frieza Soldier, Appule, Raspberry then defeat Zarbon and Dodoria Mission 2; Broly Second Return Objective: Defeat Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Player: Videl, Gohan, Goten and Trunks. Mission 3; Broly Rage! Objective: Defeat Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Player: Videl and Gohan then after 5 minutes Goten and Trunks will showed up. Mission 4; The Baby Objective: Defeat Baby and Great Ape Form Player: Videl and Gohan Mission 5; King of Destruction Objective: Defeat Super Janemba Player: Videl and Gohan Mission 6; The Evil Shadow Dragon Objective: Defeat Syn Shenron Player: Videl and Gohan Mission 7; Battle of Gods Objective: Defeat Beerus Player: Videl only Chapter Bonus Mission 1: Cell Game Objective: Defeat Perfect Cell Player: Only Videl Mission 2; Battle of Gods 2 Objective: Defeat God Beerus and Whis Player: Gohan Mission 3; Resurrection F Objective: Defeat God Gold Frieza and Raspberry, Appule, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Navel, Guprei, Monrei, Nabana, Orlen, Ramon, Robery, then Defeat Ultimate Frieza God, Raspberry and Appule Mission 4; Ultimate Battle of Z Objective: Defeat Goku, Gotanks, Vegeta and Trunks (full power), Broly, Syn Shenron, Super Janemba, Evil Buu, Beerus, Whis, Frieza, Cooler and Cell. Player: Videl, Gohan, Pan and Hercule Power Level Power level; 170 Maximum Power Level; 670 HP: 5100 Type Melee-Type Stats Energy; 50 Speed: 50 Stamina: 10 HP: 10 Melee Attack: 20 Ki Blast; 20 Defense: 10 Supers, Special and Ultimate Techniques Super (Up); First Strike - 'The kick Videl used to break Spopovich's neck during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. '''Super (Up); Hawk Arrow - '''Videl delivers a charging elbow strike to the opponent then follows up the attack with a Kiai-enhanced palm strike. '''Super (Up); Kick-Slap - '''A rush attack used by Videl when she fought Spopovich in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. '''Super (Down); Desperado Rush - '''A rush attack used by Videl. '''Super (Down); Head Scissors Rush - '''A rush attack used during Videl's fight against Gohan as Great Saiyaman when he tried to return Chobi to its parents. '''Super (Right); Consecutive Energy Blast - '''An Energy Barrage technique used by Videl '''Super (Left); Energy Shot - '''A chargeable Ki Blast Super Skill used by Videl. '''Special Move; Full Power Energy Blast Volley - '''A stronger Energy Barrage technique used by Videl. '''Ultimate Move; Videl Rush - '''An attack used by Videl during her match against Spopovich in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. '''Team Ultimate Move; Videl's Close Call - '''A team attack where Gohan comes to save her. '''Team Ultimate Move; Justice Judgment - '''A team attack used by Videl as Great Saiyaman 2 with Gohan as Great Saiyaman. Evasive and Supportive Technique '''Skill (Up); Afterimage Strike - '''A movement technique where the user moves so fast they dodge every attack for a few seconds. '''Skill (Up); Afterimage Technique - '''A movement technique where the user moves so fast they leave behind an afterimage of them self. Use by Videl and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2 '''Skill (Down); Rise to Action - '''Videl has the ability to recover ''Stamina. 'Skill (Down); Super Guard - '''A defensive technique used by Videl in Dragon Ball Z. '''Skill (Right); Super Front Jump - '''An evasive forward somersault technique used by Videl as an Evasive skill in ''Dragon Ball Z. 'Skill (Right); Super Back Jump - ' An evasive backward somersault technique used by Videl in Dragon Ball Z. 'Skill (Left); Taunt - '''A move that mocks at her opponent allowing the opponent to follow her. '''Skill (Left); Justice Pose - '''The signature fighting pose of Great Saiyaman used by Videl in her Great Saiyaman 2. '''Special; Rolling Bullet - '''An Evasive Energy Barrage technique used by Videl in Dragon Ball Z. '''Special; Videl Attack - '''Slams down the opponent when used in mid air. When used on the ground, execute consecutive attacks. Abilities 'I...I'm okay!; '''Regain HP for a minute by 5%. Others '''Ki Blast; '''Throws 4 white Ki Blast - each Ki Blast inflicts 20 points of damage. '''Charge Ki Blast - Deals 40. Aura; '''White Aura '''Light Melee; '''5 Punches - Complete combo deals 250 points of damage. '''Strong Melee; '''7 Punches - Complete combo deals 300 points of damage. '''Combination; '''7 Punches & Kicks '''Combination 2; '''8 Punches & Kicks and finishes them off with a Dropkick. '''Running Attack; Eagle Kick - '''Deals 100 points. '''Throw; Super Uppercut Charge-Type; Energy Charge Taunt (Perfect Shape); An ally of justice in Hercule City! Taunt (Bad Shape); No way I’ll give up… Outfits Videl has 6 outfits and one for download. Videl's physique is delicate and slender, despite being a tough fighter. Videl has had five different hairstyles: she had low pigtails at her introduction to the series, then cut her hair short soon after, her hair reaches down to her cheeks at the end of Dragon Ball Z. In Resurrection: F, her hair reached down and flattened at her chin. Videl Costume 1 In terms of clothes, her introduction to the series, Videl usually wears a white shirt with tight spandex shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips. * This outfit can be unlocked by using Videl 10 times in battle mode. Videl Costume 2 After she learned how to fly, she wears a white shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow shoes. * Videl starter outfit. Videl Costume 3 After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean, she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" shirt, and orange shoes. * Complete Videl's Chapter 1. Videl Costume 4 she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt covering her upper thighs in the God Saga. * Complete Chapter Bonus win Videl's story mode. Videl Costume 5 Great Saiyan Women uniform. * Clear and complete all missions in Videl's Chapter 3 with an A or higher in her story mode. Videl Costume 6 Videl wears an outfit in Dragon Ball Z: GT. * This can be obtain by using Videl 10 times online. Videl Costume Downloadable Videl has a downloadable outfit. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Martial Artists